


Miles Away

by oshxlove



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshxlove/pseuds/oshxlove
Summary: the last goodbye between 2 lovers and the beginning of a beautiful story
Collections: Romance Fanfics





	Miles Away

I still remember the beginning of a reciprocal feeling.

I thought I was loving alone, being a good friend only to hide the feeling, but happened we were with friends drinking and we kissed for the first time...This was the best thing that had ever happened to me in all my life, but, I was still holding the felling, lying and saying that I only saw him as a friend and never felt anything for him because something was telling me I was going to end up hurt, again someway.

I knew he was leaving for a year to live his military dream, which I supported so much and I'm proud of him about but was one of the reasons why I was trying to hide and deny my feelings, hurting myself, like I'd never be matched. But the day came when I couldn't take it anymore and gave up of this fake idea. The more time passed the more I was suffocated by this feeling about him. I thought he could never fell the same but the day came when I found out I was really very mistaken about it.

It was the last day of December and the last time I was going to see him before he travels, I told that wanted to say goodbye to a good friend. The damn goodbye.  
He arrived smiling at me, hugged me, my ear was on his chest, his heart beating strongly and was when I found out that ours hearts were beating together in a perfect tune. My dream was real, he always had my heart but there I found he was giving me his.

Describe this sensation is impossible, but it gets closer to heaven, so I'll always remember this moment with a smile on my face. The present was the only thing that mattered and the reason why I decided to surrender to this suffocating feeling without fear of what was to come and overflow what was inside me. Love. Affection.

He held my face, looked into my eyes, and that's when I realized I had nothing to fear, should stop thinking too much literally about everything and just overflow. We kissed and was different sensation, seemed like we were sharing a feeling through what we were doing, smiling during the kiss, petting my hair, kissing my cheek, forehead. So much affection showed through actions.

Some people often say that kiss on the neck means you and the other person were born to stay together. I started to believe in it at the moment that I felt so much like this. He kissed my shoulder with so much tenderness , saying that he wanted me to wait for him, so we could stay together. I said that I was going to stay were I was, waiting for him. I was happy because there was no fear anymore, it was love.

Our goodbye lasted one hour and half.

After, we talked about our feelings and find that we feel the same way about each other. He explained the feeling as such a so romantic and strong thing that made him feel like loving. At that moment, realizing that I was loved back for the first time in my hole life, like a daydream, I'm sure my heart stopped.

Our relationship has changed for better, 'cause now we show what we feel through every kind of way, showing our passion. Meaning: we want each other.   
He leaved but I'll be fine knowing all this thing and now, I'm waiting for the person I love, unaware of the future, just trusting in love, happy about it.

It is crazy, right? I mean, everything changed so fast in a inexplicable way, hardly and I did not expect all this. I can regret to it someday? Yes, but I don't think so and I'm not worried about it. Only the future can say If it worked or not. We found out, together, that the only thing that matters is our feeling and the present.

He's just everything that i want and I found out that when we're together, I don't wish nothing else but enjoy the moment.

My sweetie, you'll be with me wherever you go.  
Ps: Take care of my heart that's with u. Xoxo


End file.
